A Brother's Comfort
by Luzrov Rulay
Summary: Veneziano had a nightmare about a certain mansion, and Romano couldn't stand his little brother being so sad. "...Please don't leave me!" "...It's okay...we're all alive..." No pairings. Rated T for mentions of death.
**Ciao, everyone~ Yes, I'm not dead, sorry to disappoint you all. Well, I have no excuse whatsoever for not updating any of my stories, or not posting new ones. This is my very first Hetalia story...with HetaOni reference... I've watched the gameplay on youtube. I've gotta say, it was pretty sad...okay no, it was _very sad._ Alright! Enough with my personal emotion little rant there, let's move on to my little one-shot I've been working on, ye?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.**

* * *

Romano came back to the house where he and his little brother stayed together. It was quiet, which was unusual because usually, Veneziano would run and tackle him while Romano would shout at him to let go, but there was no sign of Veneziano anywhere in the house.

He put the grocery bags down in the kitchen and started searching for his younger brother. After a while, he found him sitting behind a huge tree in a park nearby while hugging his knees.

Romano sat next to him and saw that Veneziano's usual smile wasn't there, and his amber eyes were filled with sorrow and fear. "Vene?"

Veneziano took a glance at him, but went back to his original position. Something was definitely wrong. "Hey, Vene, what's wrong?"

Romano couldn't be harsh at the time, it would make things worse. Veneziano shook his head lightly, indicating that there was nothing wrong, but Romano didn't believe him.

"Vene, please tell me…"

He knew his voice sounded pathetic, but he couldn't care less when his little brother was like this.

"…It's just…" Veneziano hesitated. "…I had a nightmare about that mansion…I dreamt that we went back in again…" His voice started to crack. "…And everyone died all over again, you were among them too this time…I don't want to lose any of you, especially not you, _Fratello_! You're the only family I have left! I don't want to lose you! Please don't leave me!"

Veneziano was hysterical at this point. Tears were flowing down uncontrollably and he was hyperventilating.

Romano was shocked. He didn't know he meant so much to his little brother. All this time…he thought Veneziano preferred Germany over him. He quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and rubbed his back.

"Shh…don't worry, Vene…I won't leave you…" Romano soothed. "It's okay…We got out, you got us out, and we're all alive…"

Sure, Romano had also experienced the horror of that mansion like other nations, but Veneziano had the worst. Romano didn't have to watch everyone die and go back in time, try to save everyone and watch all the deaths all over again. So many times. It made him wonder how many times exactly his brother had to go through. It made him wonder…if Veneziano was really a coward he made up to be.

If he was, he would've ran away from the mansion, and never bothered to go back when he had the chance in the first time loop. He had the chance, but he didn't run away, instead, he turned back time just to save them all again. To get out together without leaving anyone behind.

No matter what reason, that kind of decision was not a coward's decision…and he was proud of his brother…if not furious at him for _trying to get himself killed!_

" _Fratello…_ I…can't…breathe…" The small voice pulled Romano out of his thoughts.

Romano didn't notice when his grip on Veneziano had tightened. Surely enough, the younger Italian's face was turning blue. He quickly loosened his grip, but didn't stop hugging him.

"Sorry." The older Italian said quickly with a small blush, but he soon frowned in worry. "Are you okay now, Veneziano?"

Veneziano wiped his tears away and smiled at his big brother. " _Si!_ _Grazie, Fratello!_ "

Romano gave him a relieved smile. "Good. I bought some stuff earlier, do you want to make pasta together?"

He knew it was unusual of him to be the one asking, but he supposed being a little nicer to his little brother wouldn't hurt. Plus, Spain would stop nagging him to be nicer too.

"Pasta! Let's go, _Fratello!_ " Veneziano immediately ran back to the house, leaving a startled Romano behind.

He chuckled.

Veneziano had changed after they got out of the mansion. He no longer closed his eyes. He stopped asking for help with every little problem. He took his training more seriously. He was more serious and observant.

But if one thing about him Romano was sure never changed, was his love for pasta.

* * *

 **And there you go, a little brother bonding moment between Veneziano and Romano~ These two are my favorite sibling pair. They remind me of Luffy and Ace, don't you think? It's just that, Ace is dead. Yes, I just went there. _Mi dispiace_. And yes, I love Italian. So, please tell me what you think, and please do tell if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have missed. _Grazie and Ciao~_**

 **Vocabulary**

 _Ciao = Can mean both hello and goodbye_

 _Fratello = Brother_

 _Si = Yes_

 _Grazie = Thank you_

 _Mi dispiace = I'm sorry_


End file.
